Insulation for pipe with or without a jacket is well known and widely used. Where the sections of insulation join, there is found a joint. Generally, these joints are covered with a tape of appropriate length by wrapping the tape around the joint and adhering with staples, dry glue brushed or an adhesive.
Prior art cited by the United States Patent and Trademark Office in the above ancestral applications contains the art known to applicant and his attorneys.